


By moonlight

by Tinamour



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: F/M, I don't even know how to tag that, I'm not even sure I rated it right, let's say smut without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: Caterina and Riario share an intimate moment





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I hate myself so much for posting it here ! I forgot how hard it was to find a proper title and summary ! And mine are crappy because I lack training^^  
> Anyway, here is the smut I talked about...[Meridianrose's meta ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8376715)was already in my mind while writing it and I adjusted it slightly after reading it.  
> Havec fun reading my errands !

Caterina’s skin was pale, glistening in the moon light. Her auburn curls fell shyly over her breasts, barely covering them. Girolamo half-expected her to cover herself with her arms as a timid and virginal maiden. But the girl – no, the woman – who was standing before him now was no frightened doe.

She cocked her head slightly on the side, making her hair cascade along her curves and caress the low of her back. She let her eyes trail his body from head to toe, mouth half opened, expecting.

God, he desired her. So much it hurt.

He had wished to lay with a few women before. With men even. But it was pure lust, born of dark and unholy thoughts. A sin.

Yet, his body drew him stronger towards Caterina.

His wife.

Beautiful and naked. And his.

He had vowed not to force himself on her, to only share her bed if she was willing and to conceive children.

Well, you won’t have any offspring if you don’t…

Caterina’s blue-green eyes met his and his heart pound so loud in his chest he was certain she could hear it.

“Girolamo…

She called his name with such sweetness, such fondness that tears pressed behind his eyelids.

He crossed the distance between them and stopped when their breaths met. He wanted to reach for her cheek but could only look into her eyes.

That girl is a tigress, a witch. That red hair…

The courtesans’ voices faded with Caterina’s soft kiss. He had forgotten the taste of his wife’s lips, and their smoothness. Girolamo’s hands found their place in the small of her back, and he pressed himself against her just to savour her warmth.

He broke their kiss by putting two fingers under her chin and raising it for their eyes to meet his again. A smile brightened her face, half dark in the moon shadow.

“Should we go on ? she asked in a breath.

He kissed her again, wildly this time.

As her hands reached for the collar of his shirt and loosened it, he grabbed her thighs and lifted her as to rest her on his hips. Her legs linked around his waist and stayed there even when they fell on the matrass. Her amused gasp only aroused him more.

His shirt flew over to meet the floor and he pinned her down on the bed, taking hold of both her hands with only one of his. His mouth tasted her chin, her neck, her shoulder, her breast. She moaned when his tongue circled the nipple, before sucking it briefly.

His free hand traveled on her thighs, nails leaving faint markings on them, closer and closer to her hearth. Her moans and gasps grew louder every time he touched her.

He laid kisses on her belly, on her navel, and down and down and down.

Her body was arched, pleading to meet his, irradiating with warmth. When he raised his head, he saw her red hair spread like a crown around her head, her half-closed eyes, her parted lips, her red cheeks and the sweat that made her skin glow.

His own body was sweaty. He noticed his heavy breathing, his pounding heart, his erected member.

“Please…

She tried to free one of her hands, but he held on his grasp.

He wouldn’t come into her, not yet.

Her hips moving higher and higher to meet his and her feet locking him in the embrace made him change his mind.

He slipped a finger against her clit and found it wet. He stroke it a little, just to hear her scream.

They kissed as he came into her, and he could taste her moan in his mouth.

He pressed his hips against hers and they quickly found a pace.

He let go of her hands to grasp the bed sheets and Caterina’s hands linked on his back. They closed, nails digging in his skin. The flashing pain made him thrust harder and he could hear Cat’s smile in her moans and screams.

He let out a low groan as he came, soon followed by her own higher scream and they laid in each other’s arms for a long time, bodies still shaking.

Their eyes locked again, and she gently pushed a lock of hair away from his face before kissing his nose. A smile set the corners of his lips up and he stroke her cheek in response.

“I love you…he let out in a still hoarse voice.

She giggled and buried her face in his chest. He kissed the top of her hair, breathing in her smell.


End file.
